


drip drop

by peachtones



Series: you and me together [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (? if this can even be considered flirting), Bad Flirting, First Kiss, Late at Night, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swimming Pools, au in which soobin can swim lmao, but we don't see any of it here, in the sense that this is their first time kissing each other, sorry - Freeform, unresolved tension of some kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: If it hadn’t been for the lights in the pool illuminating the water, Yeonjun wouldn’t have seen Soobin at all, floating aimlessly on his back in the water, his eyes closed.“You’re not supposed to be here this late,” he chided, watching where he was stepping as he made his way to the side of the pool closest to where Soobin was floating.





	drip drop

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've never written txt before but! this idea entered my brain and i was compelled to write it. thanks lu for letting me know that soobin can't swim lmao
> 
> also i dont think i ever mention it but soobin's in a black t-shirt and swim trunks
> 
> title comes from taemin's drip drop!

Yeonjun’s footsteps echoed through the room as he walked around the pool, his sandals squeaking against the wet tiles. If it hadn’t been for the lights in the pool illuminating the water, he wouldn’t have seen Soobin at all, floating aimlessly on his back in the water, his eyes closed.

“You’re not supposed to be here this late,” Yeonjun chided, watching where he was stepping as he made his way to the side of the pool closest to where Soobin was floating. The pool was strictly off limits after hours, according to the sign posted on the door. Still, there he was.

Soobin opened his eyes, looking up at where Yeonjun was standing at the edge of the pool, dressed in a sweatshirt at least two sizes too big and shorts, a pair of slides on his feet. Airily, he replied, “hm, neither are you.”

He frowned, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt. “I’m just here to get you.”

Soobin didn’t make any move to get out of the pool, instead closing his eyes and blowing out a breath.

Yeonjun made a small sound of annoyance. He took off his shoes, picking them up before he dipped his foot into the water and flung it in Soobin’s direction. “Come on.”

Soobin flinched at the feeling of water droplets spraying over him. He opened his eyes and looked over to the edge of the pool, where Yeonjun was standing with a smug grin tugging at his lips. 

He rolled onto his stomach before righting himself in the water, sinking down so just his eyes were visible. He swam towards Yeonjun, stopping a few feet short of the edge of the pool. He rose up, just far enough to sweep his arm across the surface of the pool, sending a spray of water in the older's direction, who scurried back from the edge to avoid getting wet. 

After Soobin’s splash hit empty tile, Yeonjun dropped his sandals and hurried back to kick some more water at him in retaliation, only to misjudge the newfound slipperiness of the floor and end up in the pool himself. He could hear Soobin’s laughter bouncing off the walls, the sound carrying muffled through the water.

When he surfaced, Yeonjun ran his hands up and over his face, pushing the hair that was plastered to his forehead back so he could see. He turned until he saw Soobin, only to glare at him. “This is all your fault.”

Soobin grinned as he swam over to Yeonjun. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes you did, asshole. I--” He pulled at the collar of his sweatshirt, the fabric instantly heavier the moment it was no longer submerged in water, “oh my god, I’m going to drown.”

“You’re not going to drown,” Soobin said, circling his arms around Yeonjun’s middle. 

Yeonjun let himself be held by the younger, putting his hands on Soobin’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist. If he was going to act like he hadn’t caused Yeonjun’s unplanned dip in the pool, he was going to be responsible for keeping him afloat. “I’m mad at you," he informed Soobin.

“You’ll get over it,” Soobin dismissed, a smile gracing his lips, mirth in his eyes.

Yeonjun could only glare at him and his smiling face for so long, choosing to look pointedly over the younger's shoulder after he felt his expression falter, deciding to watch the light from the pool dance over the walls and ceiling in ripples. He couldn't stay mad -- even fake-mad -- at Soobin and he knew it, especially with him looking looking at him like that. 

He looped his arms together behind Soobin's neck, hoisting himself closer to him so he wouldn't chance catching a glimpse of his face. As Yeonjun moved Soobin did too, adjusting his grip so he could hold the older more comfortably, pulling him closer and hooking his chin over Yeonjun's shoulder. Yeonjun didn't say anything about the more intimate change of position, and neither did Soobin.

Yeonjun wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, floating, his head eventually coming to rest on his arm, his breath warming the Soobin's neck with each exhale; Soobin's face had found a home pressed against Yeonjun's neck, nose and lips buried between the hood of the older's hoodie and the exposed skin of his neck. One of Soobin's hands had found its way under the hem of the hoodie and the t-shirt he was wearing underneath, his hand splayed across Yeonjun's lower back, his index finger lightly drawing shapes around the knob of his spine.

He didn't know when he'd started shivering either, the cold seeping into the parts of his sweatshirt that were above water. Despite being pressed up against Soobin, he was still freezing -- if he were to look in a mirror, his lips would probably be purple. At least, that's what it felt like, with the intensity of his shivers and the way his fingers felt chilled.

"Soobin-ah," he said gently into Soobin's neck, his teeth beginning to chatter, “I’m cold, I wanna get out.”

“Okay, Hyung.” 

Soobin withdrew his hand from Yeonjun's sweatshirt and Yeonjun lifted his head, letting Soobin gingerly move him into a position that would make it easier for him to swim while still holding onto him. 

Soobin slowly waded them to the edge of the pool in such a way that Yeonjun ended up with his back against the wall, Soobin holding onto the edge with one hand to keep them from sinking. His other went to hold Yeonjun's thigh, his legs still wrapped around the younger's waist.

Soobin's eyes seemed to be drawn to where Yeonjun’s lips were just barely parted, Yeonjun noticed, his teeth chattering behind them. He pressed his lips closed and clenched his teeth, trying to stop them from chattering. He should probably get out, if he was this cold, but something made him stay in the water, with Soobin; he didn't know how the other didn't show signs of being cold at all.

Soobin pressed his body into Yeonjun's ever-so-slightly and lifted his hand from the edge of the pool, his hand momentarily hesitating in the air before his fingers reached Yeonjun’s face, lightly touching the space between his lips and his chin.

“Hyung,” he said, tone somewhat admonishing. His thumb dragged slowly over Yeonjun's lower lip, “your lips are turning blue.”

"Soobin…" he mumbled, any other words that had been forming in his mouth dying off when Soobin looked up from his lips, looking him right in the eye. There was something behind his eyes that Yeonjun couldn't place.

It would be wrong to call what tugged at the corner of Soobin's lips a smirk, with the earnest expression that had overtaken his features -- still, the corners of his lips upticked, a shadow of a smile covering his lips and dimples just barely poking into his cheeks as he asked, "should I warm them up for you?"

Yeonjun could do nothing but nod.

His eyes squeezed shut before Soobin had even moved, his hand fisting in the fabric of Soobin's wet t-shirt as soon as he did -- yet Soobin only moved close enough that Yeonjun could feel the warmth of his breath as he exhaled. Confused, Yeonjun was about to open his eyes, when Soobin's lips were suddenly against his. He couldn't help the involuntary hitch of his breath, the furrow of his brow. Soobin moved his lips unhurriedly against Yeonjun's, applying enough pressure that it caused Yeonjun’s head to tilt just slightly. 

It was at that moment that Yeonjun realized two things: Soobin's lips were indefinitely warmer than his own, and Soobin was _ finally _ kissing him, after dancing around each other for so long. 

Once Yeonjun's brain finally caught up with him, he began to kiss back, taking up the pace Soobin had set and speeding it up. Sooner than Yeonjun would have liked Soobin was breaking the kiss, intending to catch his breath. But that wasn't enough to satisfy the older, immediately missing the feeling of Soobin's lips. He only gave him a moment, a single breath before he was diving back in and capturing Soobin's lips with his own, cradling the younger's jaw in his hands. He tasted like chlorine, and while it wasn’t the most pleasant taste in the slightest, it was addictive. 

Soobin made a small noise in the back of his throat as Yeonjun coaxed his lips open, and another that sounded like a whimper when Yeonjun licked into his mouth. Encouraged by the sound, he pressed in, hand moving to card through the hair at the nape of Soobin’s neck. Soobin pulled him closer -- if that was even possible -- and let him do as he pleased, angling his head this way and that. That was, until Yeonjun desperately needed to catch his breath and began to pull away, but not before catching Soobin's bottom lip with his teeth as he did, tugging on it. 

Another small noise escaped Soobin at the action -- and then he was pulling back from Yeonjun, ducking his head. There was a flush high on his cheeks, and he was pointedly looking anywhere but the older, like he was embarrassed.

Yeonjun couldn’t help but scoff at the sight. He wasn’t embarrassed by a bit of tongue, but lip-biting was where he drew the line? Unbelievable.

Soobin looked up at him, eyes wide and face still thoroughly pink. “What?”

“Nothing,” he dismissed gently, tone reassuring as he disentangled him from the younger. “I’m getting out.”

He lifted himself out of the water with Soobin's help, sitting on the edge of the pool. His fingers had long since gone pruney and his hair had managed to completely dry, but his sweatshirt was still soaking wet from the shoulders down. He shivered immediately, the chilly air outside of the water coupled with his soaked clothes and loss of his heat source making the cold all the more noticeable. All he wanted to do was get out of his sweatshirt, dry off, and have a nice hot shower when he got back to his room to warm himself back up.

Yeonjun tugged at his sweatshirt, trying to peel the wet fabric from his body with little success. After a moment of struggling he managed to get his head through the collar, but was stuck there, trying to pull his arms from the sleeves. “Are you gonna help me, or are you just going to watch me struggle?” he asked Soobin -- who hadn’t gotten out of the pool yet -- voice muffled by the fabric.

Soobin not-so-subtly admired the way the shirt under Yeonjun’s sweatshirt clung to his body as he twisted and turned. “Watch you struggle.”

Those were some bold words, coming from a man who had just moments ago gotten flustered from kissing. Yeonjun blindly kicked out his foot, aiming for Soobin and narrowly missing. Soobin grabbed onto his calf, preventing him from trying to kick him again.

"You're an asshole," Yeonjun told Soobin as he freed himself from his fabric prison, but there was no bite behind his words. Soobin just smiled up at him.

He took his legs out of the pool and stood up, shuffling over to where he'd dropped his slides before locating the nearest drain so he could attempt to wring out his sweatshirt. While he twisted and squeezed it, trying to get as much water out of it as possible, Soobin hoisted himself out of the pool, slowly following after Yeonjun.

Once he deemed his sweatshirt as dry as it was going to get, he walked closer to the exit and a towel from atop one of the lounge chairs he'd spotted on his way in. Even though it wasn't very big, he still wrapped it around himself, his whole body shuddering as he shivered.

"_Hey,_" Soobin protested as as he caught up to Yeonjun, water droplets still rolling off of him, "that's my towel."

"It may have been yours, but since I got wet because of you, it's mine now and I'm not sharing it." He hadn't brought one with him, since he hadn't planned on getting wet at all.

A pitiful pout formed on Soobin's lips, and Yeonjun just hugged the towel tighter around himself, rubbing his arms, ignoring the younger.

Soobin stepped closer to him, whining, "_Hyung_." 

With no response, the pout grew deeper, cuter, and he shook his shoulders slightly, "_Yeonjunnie_." 

Still no response, and realizing the cute act wasn't going to get him anywhere, he dropped it. 

"Baby?" he tried, tilting his head slightly and gingerly taking hold of Yeonjun’s waist. 

Despite his best efforts to ignore Soobin, Yeonjun felt something uncomfortably warm bloom in his chest -- he could feel his resolution begin to crack. 

He looked away from Soobin, his cheeks dusted with pink, cleared his throat and conceded, "only if you never call me _ that _ again."

"But it seems like you like it." He paused, before tacking on, "_baby._"

Immediately, he threatened, "I will push you back into the pool."

"Sure you will," Soobin said haughtily, grinning before he again added, "_baby._"

"Shut _ up_," Yeonjun said, no real heat behind his words despite the annoyance in his tone.

"_Make me_," Soobin taunted back, playing along.

"Okay," Yeonjun said, lessening his hold on the towel so he could grab the back of Soobin neck and pull him down into a kiss. Soobin smiled into it and so did Yeonjun, until the towel was unceremoniously yanked from around him and Soobin was no longer kissing him, but making a break for the exit with the towel in hand, giggling. "_Hey!_" 

**Author's Note:**

> here's some excellent commentary [lu](https://twitter.com/j2nkook) made while i was telling her abt this fic:  

> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
\+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones)


End file.
